


A Valentine Celebration

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the one day of the year, where none of them mind make each other happy… After all, fantasies are meant to be experienced J</p><p>Spoiler for the beginning of Season 4 in which consenting Vampire's Lovers have some fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaKitty1864](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaKitty1864/gifts).



Finally it was his day. Damon awoke smiling from his dream into his reality. The whole week had been spent putting together the crowning moment of their relationship. He’d had his moments of doubt, of pain, of elation. He finally got the girl… where he wanted her!    
Elena as a vampire was rocking his world. The passion unleashed, the appetite for life, or as much as being undead was living fully and he was in heaven, a vampire’s heaven he never thought he’d see… 

Damon loved his brother but getting the girl is definitively brightening his nights and his days too. He’d bared his heart and his soul to Elena. Before they became a couple... and since then. He’d told her about that dark, stormy and invigorating place within him that needed to be in command. He’d hinted at the burning need for control and how it takes over in his sexuality, his decision making process, his perception of the world and everyone’s actions in it. It hadn’t been an easy decision to open up that way but there was no easy way to hide his nature, not in the long run, not if he wanted something true and lasting between them. 

Today was Valentine’s Day. Not that he was above the romanticism and commercialism most Western cultures put behind the theme but he was not above inviting the love of his life to really give herself to him in ways that will cement their passion and bond. It also will give the opportunity to Damon to give himself more fully than ever to her, the public and private persona meshing into the individual he really is. 

_ Dreams do come true, Elena submitting to him, for a whole day!  _

His baby had been plastered on his side when they awoke. Her lush body covering his lean one, a breast smashed on his ribs, long fingers holding one of his biceps… Damon was almost persuaded to let her sleep a while longer but he couldn’t stop himself to caress the sleepy body, follow the curves and lines that always make him so happy… and so, she awoke. 

‘Morning, my love.’ She whispered by the side of his lips, a quick kiss concluding the soft greeting. 

He smiled and without pause pushed on her shoulder blades, until she shimmied and came face to face with little Damon. He was full and heavy and eager, twitching at the ghost of a breath reaching him, his fingers grasping with more force than necessary the delicate shoulders and guiding her head and luscious mouth where it mattered. She gave him a tentative lick, and then a more assertive one, his head completely engorged now, wanting to be buried in that skilled mouth. When she took him in, he let a small cry out… Half way there physically and emotionally, Damon’s fingers intertwine in the long curls of her hair and even though they did not guide her, they managed to keep the pressure on her head and make sure she put to good use the fact she cannot gag and doesn’t need to breathe. And she follows the movement, going down on him with all her might, and accommodating the bow of his body when the pleasure was just too much. Using her hands to fondle his sac, her body undulating on his and using his strong leg to put pressure where she needs it the most. 

Release was shamelessly fast; thankfully you can’t fault a vampire for getting high on a subtle power trip! He helped Elena up and directed her towards their bathroom, leaving her a bit of privacy before their shared shower. That of course was drawn-out as he determined he needed to bring her as close to orgasm as possible and then held her there for long agonizing minutes before helping her get the relief she craved. Overall he was as devious and evil as people imagine vampires are, but they were both satisfied, and happy to play along and enjoy the great start to their private Valentine Day. 

Brunch found them in the study. Damon casually carting his fingers through Elena magnificent mane, enjoying the cock warming he was getting from his slave for the day, while reading a Classic he had neglected for too long. 

They were cold-blooded maybe, but he was quite enjoying having a downtime so unique, sexy and domineering. At first Elena had thought about complaining about the position, her knees and other discomforts… He just had to shush her but mindful, he gave her one of the couch pillow to position herself the best way she could. It had been an awesome hour so far and he couldn't feel himself from growing, bumping decisively to the back of her wet mouth, pulsing with need and eager to find the constrictive space of her throat, feeling the struggle to adapt and accept this intrusion; enjoying the tight suction she applied as he raised his hips, trying to find a position and rhythm that would bring him to completion. 

She had never been used like this, as a simple instrument for his pleasure but she wanted to be the best she could be and make this day memorable for the both of them. Damon was thankful! He couldn’t remember how he had breached the subject but this was pure genius!    
And then she did the unthinkable… She opened her mouth and let his length obscenely pop out, feel the cold breezy air coming from the open windows and leave it resting on his thigh. 

“What the?” He sputtered while she looked coyly at him. 

“Babe, you better…” She continued to smile demurely, still not opening her mouth and giving him the release he craved. 

“Come on, Elena, no more teasing.” And Damon tried to get her to open her mouth forcing her jaw slightly open with his strong fingers. She made a little O with her beautiful lips but still didn’t try to take him back in her perfect mouth. 

The crinkles at the corner of her eyes showed him she was fighting a laugh… Well her lover would show her the cost of disobeying a direct order, heck, he’ll be honest… a direct plea.

He grabbed the gorgeous naked girl at his feet and positioned her on his lap, her long hair touching the rich rug at his feet, the exquisite curve of her back dipping towards the ground and leaving on his knees the most pleasing of sight, her magnificent bottom. He spanked her leisurely, a tap here and another there, and because he could he started peppering her thighs with healthy smacks, reddening the pale skin and making his love squirm. He gave himself some more room by opening his legs a bit more and letting his erection enjoy the friction and also by pushing the cushions around and getting a wider berth for his swinging arm.  After all, he was going to punish his little minx not simply enjoy this! He resumed the spanking, only enjoying himself when he could hear the telling exclamations, shrieks, call outs and cries she used to plead for the spanking to stop. Damon knew she could take much more but he also could remember how smarting a well-spanked bottom feels. He knows that in few hours all of it would be completely forgotten but now it was the center of both their lives. Damon loved the heat he built on that enchanting posterior and he couldn’t wait to sink in his lovely partner and feel that heat on him. Feel their passions reaching a new frenzy and make it all worth their games… 

He simply couldn’t wait, so with nothing else holding them up he helped his love to rise gingerly and got Elena on her knees resting her torso on the hot couch, behind her he finally grabbed her hips and without any further delay, pushed slowly into the dripping center of Elena. She was as primed as he was and when he finally bottomed out; their sighs were testament to their exacerbated pleasure. Pain and pleasure, as always, made it all better, brighter, and more intense. They could race to reach the pinnacle of pleasure but instead, Damon sunk his teeth in the soft column of Elena’s neck and while slowly moving he played with her clit, her heavy breast, her incredibly warm behind and made every stroke count. Opening her up, letting her close after him, stretching her to her limits while letting her get used to his girth, kissing her should blades, neck, even her undulating back, knowing that everything she is, was and will be is present here in his strong arms, he simply has to take, explore, support and cherish, never to be pillaged! 

He took his time to spill, making sure his lover had been there twice before allowing himself to drop his guard and drown himself in his all-consuming pleasure. All senses finally focusing on the most amazing treasure in his arms. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby!” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Damon!”

 

The End.

Thanks for reading :-)

 

As part of the challenge the sweet  [ ](http://aquakitty1864.livejournal.com/profile) [ **aquakitty1864** ](http://aquakitty1864.livejournal.com/) did also write me a sexy story (with spanking too, lol) for the same pairing. if you are inspired please stop by and read her work, and comment (I am sure she will be thrilled). It's called  **[Making her Human](http://bdsm-fandom.livejournal.com/139975.html#t1173447) ** and it is fabulously sexy!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Dedicated to:** _The very patient J ie [](http://aquakitty1864.livejournal.com/profile)_[**aquakitty1864**](http://aquakitty1864.livejournal.com/) who wanted a nice sexy kinky fic with either some BDSM or/and some Master/slave story, for the BDSM-FANDOM Valentine [great challenge](http://bdsm-fandom.livejournal.com/136122.html) launched by azure_chaos at the cool BDSM_Fandom LJ.  
>  A comment is always welcome ♥


End file.
